Dear Danny
by Phantomchika92
Summary: He remember those days. The days were they were all carefree , the days were Danny had first gotten his ghost powers. It seemed as though those days were fading away, drifting into what people called their "childhood".Now choices were to be made
1. urgh

Dear Danny (rewritten)

( I do not own Danny Phantom sadly)

written by Phantomchika92

The trio sat in Danny's room, Sam and Tuck having a argument about meat VS vegetables once again, Danny stared quietly at the ceiling eyeing the galaxies and planets that were painted on by Sam on his sixteen birthday.

He remember those days. The days were they were all carefree , the days were Danny had first gotten his ghost powers. It seemed as though those days were fading away, drifting into what people called their "childhood". Was time really getting the best of them? Danny looked at his two best friends he could still trace the outline of their faces when they were both five years old even though they were now eighteen years older. He still remember the first day where he first meet Sam and Tucker in kindergarten. Now thirteen years later the trio sat in his room fighting over meat and vegetables, discussing latest movies and music, avoiding discussing their future colleges lives, avoiding the heart ache of leaving each other. Was everything really going to change? Was they really growing up.?

Danny looked towards his best friends noticing that a lot has change since kindergarten even freshmen year. Sam had longer hair, her body form change, and she still wore dark cloths but wore colors too expect pink, Tuck wasn't such a techno geek as freshmen, he actually had muscles from ghost hunting and football he joined football with Danny their sophomore year. Everything was changing and even though the trio had avoid acknowledging that the end of their friendship road was coming within two months they acted like everything was normal .

But they knew mentally they were separating, they knew in two months they would be going their separate ways because in two months gradation day was coming and after that nothing would be the same. It was a fact. There's a saying "Taking candy from a baby is easy unless the baby starts crying", that's how it felt; it was easy to separate three best friends but it was hard letting go of each other.

They sat in silence wondering just how many more days they would have like this. Just the three of them sitting, hanging out, and having fun. The countdown had begin, senior year was ending soon and life was going to be beginning even soon.

A/n- review please :)


	2. Three Blind Mice

Chpt 2: Three blind mice

I do not own Danny Phantom sadly

Tick , tock, tick and tock. Time was going by today was almost over. They had school did what they had to do and went to Danny's house all in a matter of eight hours and thirty minutes; it was a a ten minute walk from Danny's house to the school and other ten minute walk back. They had arrived at Danny's house at three o'clock and already two hours making it six o'clock. At six Danny's mom came into the room.

"Hey guys" Maddie said.

"Hey mom" Danny said and Sam and tucker said "hey mrs.F"

"Danny it's almost dinnertime, Sam and Tucker are welcome to stay as long as they call their parents." Maddie finish.

" Thanks but no thanks Mrs.F, mom's making her famous meatloaf tonight. Actually I should be going" Tuck said walking towards the door of room and waving goodbye as he left

" Well what about you Sam?" Maddie asked." I made salad and potatoe salad" she added

" Well it is your famous potatoes salad. I guess I could stay let me just call my mom" Sam said taking her cell phone out of her pocket and walking out the room.

Maddie walked closer to Danny and sat beside him. She knew something was wrong and she also knew that it had to due with Sam.

" Danny what's wrong?" She asked him

" Times wrong mom." Danny replied.

" what do you mean?" Maddie asked

" There's stuff I still got to do before gradation day and it might be too late." Danny said facing his mother in the eyes. Sam finished her conversation with her mother and was standing behide the door listening into Danny and his mom conversation.

" Danny if it's about Sam…."

"_What about me?" she thought _

"…and going off into different directions…"

"_Different directions? He must have gotten into N.A.S.A"Sam thought to herself _

"… then destiny going to make a way just like how destiny brought you two together. Life might not always be easy but it always makes a way." Maddie said as Sam walked back into the room. Maddie messes with the boy untamed hair and walked out. Sam took that as cue to restart a new conversation.

"So Danny.." Sam started as she grab the attention of the young halfa.

" Did you ever hear back from N.A.S.A?" she ask.

"Yea I did" He responded calmly.

" And…" Sam said to him.

" I got in" he said as he run his hand through his hair.

" Danny that's amazing!" Sam exclaim trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

" Is it?" Danny responded

" What do you mean. Hasn't this always been your dream to go into space.?" Sam ask him

" Yea but I never thought I get in. I mean N.A.S.A , sam that's in florida. Florida! Sam, Amity's in New York. " Danny tried to explain.

" Danny it's not that bad. I mean atleast we're still on the Sam coast." Sam said trying to calm her best friend.

" It's not only that.." Danny said trying to make her understand.

" what is then,.,, ghost, because if it is Val's going to stay in Amity and that's covered" She said.

"I know that Sam. It's just there's still stuff I got to take of and now I think it may be too late." Danny said to his confuse friend.

"Is it important?" Sam asked.

" What ?" Danny ask confused.

" _He get's confuse a lot" Sam said to herself _

" Is it important , what you have to do?" She asked him again.

" Yes" Danny respond

" _If only she know what I meant" Danny thought_

" But it's not that easy, Sam" Danny said

" And when is life easy, Danny" Sam said

" Well never but it's too late to do what I need to do" Danny said

" So what your giving up, now? I never seen you as Danny Fenton or as Phantom ever give up. What happen to the Danny I know cause the Danny I know would fight for something he truly believe in, fight for something important, so Danny is it important? Because if it is then why aren't you going after it?" Sam said

" Sam," Danny said

" No , danny don't Sam me I never in my life seen you give up on , it hurts Danny. "  
" Sam, I'm sorry know. It's just not that easy" Danny said

" It's important right?"she asked again.

" Yes" he answered

" Then go get it" Sam said

" Sam, Danny Dinnertime" Maddie yelled from downstairs.

" Wow even our names said perfect together." They both thought in their minds.

A/N: I know, I know it's short but review for longer chapters and I rewrote the story because i felt as though the chapters repeated itself and i made them more easier to read. Anyway review and tell me what you think :)


	3. Back in the day story

I do not own danny phantom sadly

Chp3: Dinnertime, and a flight home

The fenton family with the expection of azz due to the fact that she was away on college and with the addition of Sam sat around the table. The table held contents of four different foods; rice, turkey, potatoe salad, and salad. Everybody filled their plates .Once everybody had fix their plates, Maddie said a quick prayer" Father thank you for blessing us with this food, with our families, and with our "

Jack was the first one to speak." So Sam did you ever hear back from Princeton?" he ask her

"Yea I got in." Sam said with joy. Danny kept his eyes on his food.

" Your going to study Marine Biology right" Jack said sort of remembering .

" Yea it's the only job that let's me help animals and then release it back into the wild" Sam said proudly.

" What about you and Danny, you know he got into N.A.S.A" Maddie asked

" MOM! Where not together !" Danny exclaim

" Yet" Jack added

" I know it's going to be hard being away from the people I love. But I'll be back on the holidays and stuff and I could write and send e-mails." She expressed.

Danny said nothing, he wouldn't be back for a year or two which meant no holiday breaks and not that much technology. Danny shiver at that thought; no family and friends for almost two years.

"What about Tucker?" jack ask

" Oh he got into M.I.t" Sam said answering Jack

" Nice" he commented

" Wow I thought I never see the day the three of you go of in different directions" Maddie said tearing.

" I remember when the three of you first met at the playground" Maddie added

" Remember that jack" Maddie added.

" yea I remember" he answered laughing a little.

*FlashBack*

" Look at this freak Kwan. Always dressed in black and purple .Freak " said a 5 year old verison of Dash to a 5 year old Kwan making fun of a six year old Sam who was playing on the sandbox.

" Go away Dash" Sam said holding back tears.

" And listen to a way!" He said kicking sand into her face. A six year old boy who had baby blue eyes and raven black hair jump from the monkey's bar with a five year boy who had glasses and barrette run towards the three appeartly seeing the sceen.

" Hey!" Danny exclaimed towards Dash.

" Leave her alone" He said as he kick him in the knee and ran towards the crying Sam who had sand in her eyes.

" You two kwan" Tuck said as he kick Kwan in the knee and ran over to his best friend.

" Is she okay dude?" Tucker asked

" She has sand in eyes" He respond." Imma bring her by my parents maybe mom can do something" Danny said wondering. Tucker shook his head in agreement

" I'm Tucker Foley.T.F as in too fine."

" EWw , is he trying to flirt me" Sam said , Tucker took that as his cue walked over by the merry-go round .

" Come on let's go by my mom she can get the sand out. I'm Danny Fenton by the way" He said introducing himself.

" I'm Samantha Manson but call me Sam" Sam said

They both headed towards Danny's mom hand in hand.  
"Mommy?" Danny ask as she put her paper down and Jack stop fiddleing with his inventions.

" Well hello there" She said referring to Sam

" I'm Danny's mom you could me mrs.f" Maddie said examining the girl who's eye was a little swollen.

" Hi I'm danny's dad you could call me mr.f " jack said also examing the girl and notice that her eye was a little swollen He and Maddie both gasp.

" What happened to your eye ? you poor child" Maddie said getting on her knees to take a better glance at the eye.

" Dash kicked sand at her and some went in her eye, she was crying before" Danny explained.

" There seems to be a little sand still in your. Do you want me to blow on it?

Maddie asked the little girl with purple eyes who shook her head yes.

Maddie blow air into the girls eye removing the leftover sand. The girl sign in relief as the sand blew out of her eyes.

" Thank you Mrs.F I'm Samantha Manson but you guys call me Sam" The girl said hugging the women who was still on her knees. Maddie smiled.

"Thank you too Danny for stop Dash and Kwan" Sam said kissing Danny on the cheek who in return his cheeks turn bright red.

"Well I have to go find my mommy.I see you guys around" Sam said waving goodbye and kissing Danny's cheek one more time make him turn even redder.

*flashback end*

" Even back then…" Jack start to say but was cut off by an embarrassed Danny

" Dad!" Danny exclaim

" What! I was just saying how even back then you guys's were so cute with eachother" Jack finish

" Dad!" Danny said as Sam's face turned red.

Dinner lasted an hour an half. Maddie had ask Danny to walk Sam home and Danny had agree.  
Sam had said her goodbyes as her and Danny walked out the front door. Danny closed the door and check to see if the close was clear which it was. He change into Danny Phantom as two rings appear running down his body. He pick up Sam bridal style and flew into the night sky in the opposite directions of Sam's house.

" I thought you were taking me home" Sam said confuse

" I am after this" Danny commented

" Where are you taking me" Sam asked.  
" You'll see" Danny said chuckling

The flight was beautiful, the weather was perfect, and the stars lite the night so wonderful. Sam always love flying especially at night it made her feel free and it made her feel alive especially when she was with Danny and she loved how the stars lite his body perfectly .

Yea she had it bad for her best friend, but it was too late to do anything about it

a/n: review... thanks you


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own danny phantom sadly

Chpt 4: Remember…

Danny flew in the sky with Sam in his arms. It was quite, but he could feel Sam's eyes looking at him, of course he acted like he didn't notice her eyes , but who couldn't notice those purple big eyes beautiful eyes staring at you. He sign slightly.

There was always something funny about time. It was like it had a mind of it's own. Time memories, and actions they were all relative in some way. It's crazy but it's the true if you think about.

Danny looked at Sam taking in her beauty, How many more nights like this were they going to have together?, how much more time will they spend together until time pulled them away from eachother?, just how much longer?

"Danny?" Sam asked. He looked at her eyes which were filled of curiosity and hope.

" Yea" Danny asked her . She shook her head and sign.

" Nevermind. " She said

" Are you sure?" He asked

" Postive" She replied really thinking "_I need you by my side" _

" O—kay" He said hesitating a little.

He flew more north were the park that had there secret hideout was at. Sam being the smart one realize where he was taking her: Their secret place. Not such a creative name but hey they were seven at the time.

Sam spoke up first." Danny! I know where your taking me" She said causing a shock Danny to almost drop her but caught her quickly.

" Sam! Don't do that I almost drop you!" Danny exclaimed.

" Yea Yea listen I know where your taking me" She said.

" Really?" Danny said asked

" Yes, I thought you forgot about it. How'd you'd even remember it's been so long since we been here, I can't even remeber how long ago?" Sam explained.

" Seven years." Danny said consuming Sam.

" What?" she said

" It's been seven years since we've been here." Danny said making her smile.

" You remember?" she said

" Yea everything that include me and you…and tucker" He said.

" I can't even remember" She said." This place has so many memories." She added.

" Remember we used to come out her to get away form Tucker and his non stop speech about technology." Danny stated.

Sam laughed " Even back then he was a techno geek" she finished saying.

"Even back then I love you" Danny mumble under his breathe.

Sam looked up at him. " What did you say?" she asked.

" Nothing" He said a little too quickly. She nodded her head pretending she bought the excuse.

" So Danny what's been going on with you lately" she asked her best friend

" Everything. But that's nothing new." He said.

" Danny, I'm your best friend you can tell me anything even the stupidest thing. You brought me here for a reason. Tell me " She said trying to assure her.

The ghost boy sign." We leaving in two months"

" Danny you knew that was going to happen at one point." She said

" Actually no I always thought we're all grow old and die together." Danny said looking at the floor.

Sam chuckle a slightly" Danny I would love that, you know that but things happen."

At sight Danny looked like a eighteen year old kid but he acted like a little boy. And in reality everybody still has a child in them.

" So you brought us here to talk about what 's going to happen in two months" Sam asked.

" No actually…." He started but nervousness was building up in his throat but a blue mist exited from his month instead of the words that where caught in his month.

"Talk about perfect timing." She said sacristy

" I'll be back" He said trying to do the Arnold Schwarzenegger impression.

" Yea keep working on that." Sam said to the halfa. He nodded in agreement.

He changed into Danny Phantom his alto ego and fly into the sky and cautionly looked around to notice nothing. But within that minute a blue mist portable appeared and then from the mist came Ember.

" Hey babypop you'd miss me" The blue skinned punk rocker girl asked standing on her guitar.

" Ember I'm kinda of busy" Danny moaned.

" With who that gothic chick" Ember chuckled.

" Yea" Danny responded

" So babypop has a girlfriend now" Ember asked

"She not my girlfriend" Danny said _thinking "yet anyway"_

" Whatever babypop, look I'm not here to cause any trouble I just needed to get away from the ghost zone" Ember stated.

" Alright Ember but remember I'm watching you." Danny said.

" Whatever babypop..Oh and word of advice make a move before it's too late " Ember said as she flew away

Danny shook his head as she flew off taking in her advice he went back to Sam. Leaned up against a tree's bark she smile when he came back. He landed gently in front of her and changed back into Danny Fenton. Their eyes locked to eachother and for a moment the world seem to stop; Violet eyes lost in baby blue eyes, while Baby blue eyes were lost in violet eyes.

" Sam" Danny whispered. He broke her out of the trace she was in. And the world begin to spin once again and she realize that she a breath of air. She shook her head slightly and whisper back

" Danny take me home" His baby blues eyes were still locked on her and examine her face that wasn't not the responds he was waiting for. He sign deeply.

" Wait there's something I gotta show you." He said as he grab her hand and lead her around the tree to where a little craved heart was with the initials of "DF+SM=4ever" inside. Sam gasp she trace the heart over with the engravings that where inside. She thought "all this time…all this time he remember" She smiled" He remembered".

"Come on let's get you back home" He said to her as he changed back into Danny Phantom and pick Sam up bridal style.

The flight back home was quite not a sound was heard from either of the two best friends. Sam house approached and Danny looked at her as he drop her off at her balcony. Sam turn to walk inside but Danny grabbed her wristed " Sam I didn't forget." He said to her. " I know" she said as she gently kissed his cheek softly. They both blushed.

"Sam I""Danny I" they both said in unison. They laughed slightly

" You go first " Danny said

" I…I..I'll see you tomorrow" She said while shaking her head. Danny sign.

" I'll see you tomorrow Sam" He said as he leaned in to kiss her cheek, then whispered in her ear

" It's coming soon, I promise" He smiled at her and she smiled at him, and for a moment they knew everything was right.

A/N: Yes i know your all probally confused but i'll explain everything in the next chapter, which is why you should review :D

With love,

Allie3


	5. Nightly Thoughts

Chpt 5- He remembered

I do not own Danny phantom sadly

Sam Manson laid in her bed, unable to think of anything but the past. More specify the past of her and Danny. Had he really remember after all this time? Or was it a recent memory brought back to life. Her mind went off in so many directions, lost in a thousand and one thoughts unable to be answered. She reach from under her bed and grab a small black and purple box written" Memories" with silver letters. She smiled slighty and opened the box and carefully began to pull out photos of the trio and some with her and Danny.

" All this time and he remembered." She said smiling.

" Which only means that he's getting ready to tell me" she added.

" But when is the question." She stated." And how?" she finished

" I can't believe I forgot and he remember. I'm the one who came up with that stupid promise."

*Flashback starts*

"Sam do you think we're ever going to get marry" eight year Danny said in his tree house.

" Mostly everybody gets marry danny." Sam said as a fact statement

" Mostly?" Danny questioned

" Yea not everybody always gets marry" Sam answered.

" And if they do it's too strangers they bearly know." Sam added.

" Well Sam when we'll old enough l promise to became boyfriend girlfriend before we finish high school and then after a few years I'll ask you to marry me because I don't want to get marry to a stranger I rather marry my best friend." Danny promised

" I still can't believe I forgot and He remembered! I'm usually the one who remembers everything and the one time I don't remember it's one that could change my life." Sam said as she run her hand through her black raven hair.

" I wonder how long will it be now that he remembers. But know I wonder if he asks me is it really because of that stupid promise or is it because he actually doers like me like as more than just friends. Because I know Danny like the back of my hand and if I know him than he's going to make sure he keeps his promise cause he hasn't broken a promise ever." Sam sign

" Urgh this is so complicated. I'm look at me I'm talking to myself! Who in the heck of it, talks to themselves. That's just weird. Even though I like weird, but this isn't that kind of weird. Urgh." She said as she sign.

"Don't get me wrong I love Danny and everything about him from his baby blue eyes to his neon ones, when his in ghost mode and when he's Fenton. I love him with all of my heart to the point that I'm to risk my life for his but… I don't want him to like or even love me because of some stupid promise that we made years ago."

"I mean I waited for this for so long and it's like now that it's here I'm freaking out ." She sign once again as she rolled over on stomach. She cross her arms together and closed her purple eyes wondering what the blue eyed boy was thinking as she slowly drifted to sleep but little did she that just a few blocks away that same blue eyed boy was thinking about the one girl he truly love and her name was: Sam Mason

_**A/N: Sorry i took so long to update and sorry that it's really short, I will do my best to write longer chapters but please review...any kind of review is welcome. thanks **_

_**with love **_

_**Allie3 **_


	6. Encounter of Somewhat?

Chpt 5 pt 2 Encounter of Somewhat

In Danny's room

The blued eyed boy laid on his bed, thinking of the same person who was thinking of him only a few minutes ago. So many thoughts of her ran through his mind. Why was it so hard to get her off his mind. Was it love? No, his was way too young. Her purple eyes ran through his mind like the wind blowing through the sky. Her raven hair with the side ponytail and those combat boots. Danny sigh

" I must have it really bad" he said as he rolled and laid on his stomach.

"Maybe we're meant to be more than friends" he said to himself

"No your not" said a voice inside Danny's head which sent shivers down his spine.

"Who are you?" Danny asked

"You've seen me before, you know me, it'll just take time before you became me" the voice said.

"Wait Dark Dan?" Danny said scared

" Yep. The one the only." Dark Dan said.

" How come your in my head and out here." The scared clueless Danny asked.

" Because I don't exist in this timeline…Well yet anyway." Said Dark Dan

" Ohhh…wait wait do you mean yet anyway. I promised my self , family, and friends I will NEVER become you." Danny yelled inside his mind.

" Well everybody breaks promises just wait.. and you see." Dark Dan said evily.

" I WILL NEVER BECOME YOU!" Danny screamed.

With that Mr and Mrs Fenton run into Danny's room knocking down the door, Jack obliviously yelling " Ghost!" and Maddie doing a double handstand into a karate post. The froze when they saw it was only Danny in his bed. Confuse the two parents looked at each other and back at their son who stared at them wide eye and in shock. Danny rubbed his neck nervously with his right hand

" Bad Dream?" He said hoping they would buy it.

" You sure?" Maddie asked her son.

" Positive" Danny replied as he eye the broken door that laid in the doorway.

" Hehe sorry about the door, Danny . I get it fix tomorrow." Jack said

Maddie and Jack eyed the teenage boy seeing if there was any signs that told them something different then what he had said, but there was nothing, so they slowly walked out the room whispering something to each other, something that Danny couldn't make out, but something that definitely involve him. But Danny being Danny just shrugged it off. He had to figure out what was going on in his head. Was that voice really Dark Dan. He couldn't have been ClockWork had him locked up in the thermos. But it sounded just like him so it must have been him. Only one person knows for sure and that's Clockwork…

A/N: Sorry it's so short and that i took forever to update :/ but that's all going tob change from now... OH REVIEW PLEASE...THANK YOU


	7. Halfa Dream Pt 1

A/N: Sorry for not updating in months :/ so i figure why not surprise you guys with an random update on Super Bowl Sunday :D. Sorry it's short but please review even if it is flames.

Danny: Please! She's desperate..

ME: Hey!Am not

Danny: Are too

ME: Nah Uh

Danny, Sam, and Tucker: Are too!

Me: Fine! Just a little . Gosh

Danny: See told you i was right.

Me: Would you guys do the honor

Danny,Sam, and Tucker: Allie does not own Danny Phantom...( Danny: Thank God. Me: Hey i wouldn't have canceled you. Danny:True)

Sam and Tucker: Anyway before we was rudely irrupted If Allie did own Danny Phantom He would still be on air.

Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Me: Thank you and enjoy the story :)

Chpter 7

"Clockwork!" Danny screamed in the what seemed to be empty tower that belong to the "Ghost of Time" also know as Clockwork. But Danny received no answer. The young halfa sigh in defeat and bowed his head to the ground. As he rose his head to examined the empty towered, Clockwork appeared before his eyes. The young halfa's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden appearance of Clockwork that he literacy jumped at the sight. The halfa shook his head, trying to gain focus. Still two years later and he wasn't used to the sudden appearances of ghost.

" Clockwork, you gotta stop doing that." Danny said as he rubbed his eyes.

" Well Daniel I shall try my best next time." Clockwork said changing ages from child to adult to old man as a smile formed upon his lips.

" So Clockwork, I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here?" Danny asked.

" Ahh yes well consider I am the Master of Time I know everything" Clockwork replied.

" Soo am I?" Danny asked playing with his hands.

" Young halfa you must realize that time changes, that a time stream is never steady unless it has been the past. One action leads to other key to the outcome is in your hands, you have the choice."  
" Clockwork you and those damn riddles" Danny said with a desperate look on his face. Clockwork notice Danny's facial expression. He had felt bad for him. Clockwork knew that Danny had been stress for a while now , but he sighed slightly as the guilt from not telling Danny built inside of him. Danny turned around to leave. He was about to fly off as Clockwork called out his name.

" Danny… This is the last time I can help you with anything that is dealing with the past, the present and the future understood." Clockwork said as he waited Danny to nod or something, and after a few mintues he did exactly what Clockwork was waiting for; a nod.

" Alright Daniel see the thing is that if you don't tell Sam how you feel about her before graduation you'll never get another chance, and because you won't get a another you will become Dark Dan." Clockwork said

" But how?" Danny asked

" That I can not tell. In fact I've told you too much already" Clockwork said leading Danny to the door.

" Damn it.." Danny said under his breath.

" I heard that" Clockwork said.

" Alright Clockwork thanks again for your help."

" No problem" Clockwork responded

" But remember it has to be before graduation day, or else you never get another chance but no pressure." Clockwork said chuckling softly.

Danny looked at the Master of time seriously and it irritated.

" Haha Clockwork very funny." Danny said glaring at the time master slightly.

" Relax boy it just a joke, but no seriously you have to her soon." Clockwork said.

"Alright alright alright I get it." Danny said flying out the out.

By the time Danny got back home it was past 10 pm.

_ " Darn it. Today's Sunday which means there's school tomorrow." _He mentally said as he walked up the stairs. Danny walked into his room and laid on his bed drifting to sleep slowly.

*Danny's dream*

Danny was flying through the sky at 140 mph, black and white ripped through the starry black night. One thing was on his mind and that one thing was Sam. It didn't take long for Danny to reach Sam's house. He tapped the window to grab Sam's attention, but after a while no one notice. He figure she was in the bathroom taking a shower so he decided to phase his self through her window. Once inside the room Danny didn't hear no water running. _" That's weird maybe she's downstairs or something. I'll just wait here until she gets back, ahh knowing Sam she wouldn't mind." he thought _. He walked around her room and noticed that there was a note stick onto the computer scene. He grabbed the note off the scene to get a better a view. He read the note out loud.

Emotions boy is your greatest weakness. How much are you willing to lose to get the one you love back.

**- Vlad Masters**


	8. Halfa Dream Pt II

*Out of Danny's Dream*

Danny tossed and turned under the sheets

" Sam" he said

*Back in Danny's dream*

_Danny flew towards the mansion of Vlad Masters. Just from the design from the castle outside sent chills to anyone who walked by. Danny phased himself through the door , too bad for Danny Vald had a video security camera. And as Danny phased through the door Vald phased through the floor and hit Danny from underneath the chin. Danny slammed into the wooden door. The young halfa moaned in pained as he rubbed his head. Vlad disappeared into the basement, Danny followed be hide. As soon as Danny was in the basement he reappeared. His facial expression changed from calm to angry and disappointment. He turned around and found Sam chained up in a machine.( A/N: Kind of like the one Danny was in that episode where they 1__st__ meet in Vald's labs"). _

"_No…Sam…I'm so sorry… I should have been more careful of you." He said as he let tears fall from his face. _

" _Yes Daniel you should have…but you can't change the past…So Daniel meet the NEW Samantha Manson." Vlad said as he push a button on a control and release Samantha from the machine. Smoke had released form the machine making it hard for Danny to see and breath. Once the air became visible again and Danny stopped coughing, the baby blue eyes that belong to our halfa widen in surprise at the change that made Sam….Yes change…. Sam wasn't Sam anymore. She was…. Was ….WAS….She was FLOATING. Yes Sam was floating. Danny eyes still widen in shock turn and looked at Vlad._

" _WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!" Danny exclaim demanding to know. _

" _I DiD nothing… " Vlad said the last part really fast making Danny blink twice trying to understand what Vlad had just said. _

" _Urgh…I said I Simply PUT HER IN THE PORTAL AND TURNED IT ON!Gosh boy are you always this slow" _

" _That's what I thought you said." He said powering a ecto-ball and throwing at Vlad.  
As soon as he released the ecto-ball Sam or Samantha jumped in front of Danny in order to protect Vlad. _

" _Sam move out the way " Danny said to her, but she simply shook her head._

" _This Sam person NO LONGER exist…I'm Samantha NOW!" she said firing a purple ecto-ball fire and throwing it at Danny. Danny stared in shock as he thought " What in the Hell of it is happening!" _

_Samantha flew at top speed and pinned Danny against the wall._

" _Prepare to DIE!" She yelled as she made an double sided ecto-knife. She held it right above his chest. _

" _SAM…SAM! No…Wait Sam I LOVE YOU!" Danny said. Samantha's eyes widen._

" _I AM NOT SAM!" and with that she plugded the ecto-knife straight into Danny's heart _

Danny scream and jump out of his bed and landed on the floor. He look around the room…his room…

" It was …it was…Just a…Bad dream" Danny said in between breathes as he tried to catch his breath. He ran his hand through his hair and glanced over at the clock which read 6:30…

" well time to get ready for school" Danny muttered.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update… it's tough rewritten this especially since I'm in my senior year of high school. Well I hope you guys like also I need a Beta Reader so if your interested pm me and please please please review


	9. School Pt 1

Danny went grabbed a black v-neck , a black pair of pants , a silver belt he lay them down on his bed and then he headed towards the bathroom . He shut the door and ruffled with his hair. He turned the hot and cold water on and waited a few seconds before stepping in. While in the shower about a million thoughts run through Danny's mind.

"Should I tell my parent's that I'm half question?" But he always quickly brushed that one out his mind. How could he, after all they always talked about how they wanted to destroy Danny Phantom. He shook his head as another thought ran through.

" What about college? " Between ghost fights I never have time to study in high school defiantly not going to earn the grades I need in college. Another sigh and another thought.

" What about Sam" and " What about what Clockwork said" It's something I have to do, I know. But I can't I get weak knee around beautiful girls especially Sam.

Danny shook his and groaned , as he turned off the water and stepped out the shower. He knew he shouldn't be having these feelings Sam. He knew they wrong, but still he couldn't help and think about her in that way.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself and sighed once again.

Danny walked towards the bed where his cloths laid. He walked by his dresses where his ipod deck was at charging his itouch, he touch the itouch and search for a song and decided on Ne-Yo Miss Independent . Danny smile slightly as he grabbed his pants and slid them off. He started to sing along mumming the words at first.

_**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah**_  
Danny did a little one- two step and then did a spin . Nodding his head to the beat.  
_**[Verse 1]**_**  
**_**Ooh there's somethin about just somethin about the way she's move**_

**Danny thought about Sam, she indeed was something special or unique as she called it.**_**  
And I can't figure it out**_

Tucker knew Danny was in love with her, heck the whole town did, but Danny couldn't understand it._  
__**there's something about her.  
Said ooh it's somethin about kinda woman that want you but don't need you**_

The thing that Danny loved about Sam was the fact that Sam was independent she didn't need his help in a ghost fight. She barely used any money that she technically did own but she felt it was given to her. _  
__**And I can't figure it out  
it's somethin about her  
Cause she walk like a boss talk like a boss**_

**Maybe it was the combat she used to wear but everytime she walked need me I swear I felt power within every step not confident or cocky just a little power **_**  
Manicured nailed to set the pedicure off  
She's fly effortlessly  
Cause she move like a boss do what a boss  
Do she got me thinkin about gettin involved**_

I had thought about asking Sam to be my girlfriend back when we had our first fake out-make out but I **never had the courage to tell **_**  
That's the kinda girl I need**_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
She got her own thing  
that's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time**_

I love love love love when me and Sam just spend time together without Tucker I mean I love Tucker but I LOVE Sam _  
__**She got her own thing that's why I love her**_

Another reason why I love , she true. She's not fake like Paulina. _**  
Miss Independent  
ooh the way you shine  
Miss Independent  
yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah**_

_**Ooh there's somethin about  
kinda woman that can do for herself  
I look at her and it makes me proud**_

I love that fact that I'm Sam's friends _**  
There's something about her  
Somethin oh so sexy about  
kinda woman that don't even need my help  
She said she got it she got it**_

When she says ' I got it Danny" during a ghost fight I can't help but smile. _**  
No doubt, it's somethin about her  
Cause she work like a boss play like a boss  
Car and a crib she bouta pay em both off  
And the bills are paid on time yeah  
She made for a boss only a boss  
Anything less she telling them to get lost  
That's the girl that's on my mind**_

_**[Bridge]**__**  
Her favorite thing to say Don't worry I got it  
And everything she got best believe she bought it  
She gonna steal ma heart ain't no doubt about it**_

Honestly I believe Sam won my heart a long time ago I'm just now realizing it _**  
You're everything I need, said you're everything I need  
yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah**_

Danny walked towards the mirror that hung behide his door. Fully dress from his neck down to his toes. ( sneakers ; lol ) he walked back to the dresser and grab his "DP" medallion that clockwork made for him that hang on a 14k silver chain. A two black and silver wrist bracelet one that read " Hero's are always born" and " Behide every face is a story no one's read before" . He ran both his hands through his messy raven black hair and smiled he grab his helmet that was black and it had silver flames , his backpack and his keys for his bike. He ran down the stairs said a quick" morning and bye" to his parents. He quickly walked down the stairs, hop on his Harley Davidison motorcycle which was a black, silver, and green (A/n ironic isn't it ) place his keys into the engine and let the engine run a little. As he slid the glass front of his helmet to cover his eyes, he smiled as he kicked the stand up and drove off towards the direction of Sam's house.

In less then ten minutes Danny pulled up to Sam's house he turned the engine off as he pulled out his iphone 4 and dialed Sam's number smiling the whole time as the phone rang.

'Meanwhile In Sam's Room"

Sam was doing her bangs with the flat iron as she heard her Droid 2 ring and right she knew that it was Danny because she had everybody on her contract list with a special ringtone Danny's was I Roll Up by Wiz Khalifia. She smile because every time it rang (which was a lot) she remember how Danny wanted to put that song as his ringtone while she was dating Elliott.

*Flashback*

"Oh Come on Sam, please" Danny practical beg .

" Urgh no Danny that's a stupid song, do you know whats the meaning behide the song?" Sam asked.

" No, but for me it means something different and that's all that matters is what it means to us. Now Please with vanilla ice cream black sprinkles and little gummy bats you love please please please please." Danny beg.

" Alright fine. I believe you own me a ice cream." Sam said

" Fine tonight at 7 I pick you ." Danny said Sam's eye's widen and Danny noticed .

" What?" Danny asked.  
" is this a date?" Sam ask

" Of course not dummy your with Elliott." Danny replied.

*End of Flashback*

" Oh shoot" Sam said snapping out of her memory trip and grabbed the phone .

" hey Danny, you down stairs." Sam asked

" yep, you ready?" Danny said

" yep." Sam reply

" Bring you helmet, ill see you in a few." Danny said .

Sam smiled as she hang up her phone . she grab her purse and her purple and black helmet and ran downstairs. Quick " Good Morning and I'll see you later" echo the mansion as she closed the door. She saw Danny txting on his phone probably to Tucker. She crossed the street, Danny had looked up to see Sam and his mouth dropped, as he took notice to her outfit. Sam walk towards him lean up against and whisper in his ear

" Close your mouth,you might catch a fly" she said as she flip her hair behide her ear. She laugh slightly. Danny smile but left his mouth open.

" Come on Danny that's creepy. " Sam said

" Alright fine" Danny said taking one last look of her outfit. Sam wore a plaided purple green black and silver mid thigh skirt that had black riffles and she had a black fitted shirt that had the " DP" symbol in silver and a black chain necklace with a purple crystal hanging from it. It wasn't so much gothic but it was too preppy either was perfect.

"Like the shirt, and you ready for school" Danny asked.

" Thanks and yea, you ready for Dash" Sam said smiling.

" As I ever be" Danny said. Sam laughed they both knew that Danny could outsmart and outbeat Dash any given time, but that isn't what hero's do .

A/N: it took forever but i'm tying to update sooner and quickly


	10. Just Another Day

A/N-I do not OWN Danny Phantom, if i did there would be more series out and theres not. :'(

_**Previously on Dear Danny **_

_Sam laughed they both knew that Danny could outsmart and outbeat Dash any given time, but that isn't what hero's do ._

School happen to go by really fast for the trio friends , which indeed was incredibly weird for Danny especially since there was no ghost attack or any unnecessarily poundings from Dash. It was an incredibly weird day.

Danny walk around the back of the school with Sam and Tucker to their cars well one bike and one car Honda pick up truck. Sam and Danny grab their helmets and Tucker opened his driver door.

" So I see you guys at Seven to study, then" Tucker asked

" Yep Seven at my house" Sam said confirming Tucker's question.

"Alright I see you then to study for that math test." Tucker said shutting his door and turning on the engine.

" Alright" Sam and Danny said waving goodbye as the truck drove off .

Sam and Danny looked at eachother.

" So.."

" You ready?" Danny asked as he start the engine

" Hold on" he said as he let the engine roar and drove off.

Sam smiled as she felt the wind against her cheeks. Riding a motorcycle was about the same feeling she got when she was flying with Danny minus the view, of course. Indeed it was a beautiful site; the colors of people on the sidewalk flash as though rode by, and Sam's mind went into a limbo as the settle herself. She didn't think of just one thought but of many, and just like how they have been riding is the same speed the thoughts were traveling.

Sam eyes open as soon as she realized the motorcycle had come to a stop. She took her helmet off and flipped her hair as she hopped off. She signed heavily and took a place on one of her steps and waited for Danny to come.

She watched him turn the keys to the motorcycle off, she watch him as he pulled the keys out, she watch as he took his right leg and swag it over the bike , she watched as he huffed and pulled his helmet off and how he shook his hair and kick the stand down. She watch him because every move he made, she fell in love it.

For a moment blue eyes met violet ones, and you could feel the sparks fly from a thousand miles away. They felt it, they finally felt what everyone was telling them; they finally felt the love they both shared. They finally felt the love from within their hearts. A minute later which seemed like a century to them they both looked away. Sam coughing in the process and, Danny rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Cheeks turned cherry-pink red, as both friends bowed their head in embarrassment. Sam being the brave one that she, spoke first.

" So…umm, you ready to go in ?"

" Umm yea, lets go" He said as he grabbed her arm. He guide her up the stairs. She pulled her keys out her pocket and the purple key that had the "DP" and placed it in the lock. She waited for a click before she pushed the knob down and open the door.

Oh how she he wouldn't touch her. The mere touch of him, the scent of his hair sets her off in a mood that would be an answer prayer to her parents.

" There's food in the kitchen help yourself Danny before Tucker comes and eats everything" She said

Without a another word all she saw was a blurly outline of Danny ran past her

" Boys will be Boys" She thought

A/N: Sorry it's short and that i took so long long but i promise the chapters will be longer and updated faster because i'm almost at my halfway mark of the story so with further a due R&R you


	11. There's something on my mind pt 1

A/N; I Do Not Own Danny Phantom if i had owned DP this story would've been a DP Movie

Previously on Dear Danny

_She watch him because every move he made, she fell in love it._

Sam walked into the kitchen and was shock to see Danny eating a FRUIT SALAD?

" Um Danny what are you eating?" She said incredibly bewildered as to what see was seeing

" Oh a fruit salad, the chef just brought out right now its pretty good, got something in it called a Dragon fruit, I don't even know what a Dragon fruit is but its good" He said picking a bit with his fork. He look up to wards Sam

" What some? " He asked

Sam walked over towards where Danny was seating and seat next to him, grabbing a fork on the way. Danny smiled at her.

" Sam.." he waited for her to respond

" Yea" She said looking up from the table.

" Why were you so surprise when you saw me eating fruits?" He ask so innocent.

" Because you never ate a bowl of fruit in front of me, I'm speechless" she stated. Danny chuckled

" If that's your reaction for me eating fruit, what's going to happen when Tucker eats a bowl of fruit?" Danny asked.

" Danny, Tucker will never eat a bowl of fruit, that day will never come. Judgment Day will come before Tucker is even never fruit." Sam said

" Oh Sam of little faith." Danny said chuckling.

After a little while of laughing, Sam asked Danny

" Do you want something to drink?"

" Yea, a bottle water. Cold if possible." Danny replied. A minute later Sam came back with two water bottles. She tossed one towards Danny, then opened hers to take a slip.

" You want to go upstairs? Or go to the study room" Sam asked

" Definatly your room, studies make me sleepy; I need to learn not fall asleep." Danny stated

" Then my room, we go. " Sam said heading for the stair. Danny pushed her out the way yelling

" Last one there, a rotten egg." He said halfway up the stairs

" No Fair!" Sam yelled

" URGH! CHEATER!" Sam said chasing after Danny.

The ran up the stairs and Sam found Danny sitting on the flooring waiting for her. Danny picked his head up so that he could look and Sam, and then he smile.

" Finally..thought you never make it." Danny said smiling

" Yea whatever, and stop smiling your freaking me out." Sam said with a some what smirk. Danny's smile quickly fade away and turn into a frown.

" Sammy…Sammy …Sammy you and I and everybody else knows that I have the "Best Smile" " Danny said.

" Yea…somehow I think everybody was blind that day we voted for 'Best Smile' " Sam responded.

" Come on, we're wasting time" Sam said. Danny smiled

" No we're passing time till Tucker gets here" Danny stated which made Sam look up from the science book that she was trying to figure out to teach Danny.

" Danny come on you need to know the formulas for chemistry if you want to pass the finals." Sam said. Danny signed.

" What happened to the days where science was just planets and stars." Danny mumbled.

" Easy, the universe welcome in technology." Sam said

After Sam trying and trying to teach Danny the formulas for science she gave up.

" Danny, your so thick headed these are easy formulas from chemistry that your not understanding." Sam said with a huff.

All Danny could do was sign. Though truthfully he understood every single formula; truth was Danny just loved being tutored by Sam. Suddenly Danny got the courage to do something that could change their lives.

" Sam…." He asked waiting for her to respond.

" Yea Danny which problem do you need help on." She replied

'"_**Mmh I could use this as a opportunity for a chessy pick up line and say the problem I need help with is the fact that you got my heart, Nah that's too chessy and Sam isn't one for pick up lines.." He thought to himself**_

" Sam ,I ….I…I" Danny hestatied.

Maybe this was a bad idea…_**" No,you heard Clockwork..you gotta tell her or your going to turn into HIM!" **_Danny thought to himself.

Suddenly the door to Sam's room flew open, causing the two friends to turn their heads towards the door, which reavealed Tucker standing by the door playing with his PDA.

" Hey guys " Tucker greeted them.

" Hey Tuck" the two replied.

**"**_**Saved by Tucker" Danny thought**_

Danny indeed was safe for now , for now only because time was running out.

A/N: Kinda of short i know but they're getting longer, and i'll be updating hopefully once a week now XD


	12. And he's a ghost ptI!

Dear Danny

Summary:

He remember those days. The days were they were all carefree , the days were Danny had first gotten his ghost powers. It seemed as though those days were fading away, drifting into what people called their "childhood". Was time really getting the best of them? Danny looked at his two best friends he could still trace the outline of their faces when they were both five years old even though they were now eighteen years has flew by, and now choices were to be made

**Previously On Dear Danny**

'"_**Mmh I could use this as a opportunity for a chessy pick up line and say the problem I need help with is the fact that you got my heart, Nah that's too chessy and Sam isn't one for pick up lines.." He thought to himself**_

"_**That's Tuck, cause at the rate I was heading towards this would have been an epic fail." Danny thought to himself as he sign in relief. **_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Dear Danny  
**_

" Right on time, Tucker actually…" Sam paused to look at her watch "…A little early too" Sam finished.

" Yea well..better early than late or something like that." Tuck said throwing his book bag near Sam's and Danny's

"Well let's get started then." Danny suggested.

Sam, Danny , and Tucker all took out their notebooks and opened it to the next page. Expected for Tucker who realize he had run out of paper, making eye contract with Danny; he asked

" Danny you got a extra notebook in your bag?" Tucker asked, knowing that Danny always carry new notebooks ever since he started writing stories and poems in 10th grade.

" Yea Tucker there's two.. take one, you can kept it." Danny said.

" Thanks" Tucker said getting up

Tucker stood up and walked over to where all the book bags were at. He opened Danny's bookbag and a bunch of paper fell out. Sam laughed noticing what just happened.

" Smooth Tuck, real smooth" Sam said in between chuckles. Danny laugh along with Sam; completing forgetting about some important papers he left in there. Tucker bent down, picking the papers up carefully and throwing them back into the bag. He picked open three papers, and scan them really quick with eyes. Reading the title of.. Tucker's eyes widen remarkable wide catching the attention of Sam, which drew the attention of Danny.

"Danny, what's this?" Tuck asked pointing to the paper he was holding.

" I don't know Tuck, What does it say?" Danny asked.

" United St…"

Danny head snapped up and ran and the grab the paper out of Tucks hand. Being a half ghost child give him that ability. Tucker was in shock of of the reflect that Danny had just done.

" Danny you do realize I have a photographic memory and can remember everything."

"Urghh" Danny sighed. He had to be best friends with a techno geek didn't he.

" So with that being said , Tuck what did the paper say" Sam asked curious and the expression on Tuck

and Danny's face. Tuck looked at Danny who looked frighten at what could happen…and he was ghost!

Tucker sigh and mentally said " Sam has a right to know too"

" It United States Air Force…"

And with that silence filled the room and Sam's heart fell to the ground


	13. More worries to come

Previously on Dear Danny:

_**Reading the title... Tucker's eyes widen remarkable wide catching the attention of Sam, which drew the attention of Danny.**_

"_**Danny, what's this?" Tuck asked pointing to the paper he was holding.**_

" _**I don't know Tuck, What does it say?" Danny asked.**_

" _**United St…" **_

_**Now back to the story :  
**_

" Air Force! Your thinking of enlisting into the Air Force! What about N.A.S.A? What about us? Your family? Your Life!" Sam exclaimed

" I…I..I" Danny started but Sam cut him off

" You what?"

" I was just thinking. Okay! Damn it! Thinking and DOING are two different things Sam " Danny said standing up and walking towards the door with his back pack.

" I'll see you guys tomorrow . I guess." And with that Danny closed the leaned against it and slid down. His hands at this point buried his face. He then heard the voices of his friends talking.

-In Sam's Room-

" Sam.." Danny heard Tucker say

Sam looked up from the floor with tears in her eyes

" What? Tuck" She respond coldly.

" Sam you were kinda of hard on Danny, you know. Don't you think you " Tucker said

" No, I don't Tuck. I don't at all." Sam said sighing she added " Air Force is another reason to worry Tucker, just more tears waiting to be shed, and beside on my part his giving up on his dream tucker." Sam said with tears flowing down her cheek.

" But Sam, we didn't even let Danny explain to us why he was thinking of enlisting." Tucker answered

" We just assumed and jumped to conclusions. We didn't even hear him out and we're his best friends. We're the ones who's suppose to stand by him no matter, the ones who he can come and talk to about anything." Tucker added.

" But Tucker…"  
"No buts Sam. Danny's always had decision made for him, no matter what he chosen's withers it's Air Force, N.A.S.A, or nothing; I'm going to stand there right next to him. Are you?" Tucker finished

" I..I am" Sam said feeling guilty for the way she had treated Danny earlier.

-Out of Sam's rooms-

Danny smiled "this was why he loved tucker" he thought..as he phased out the hallway and into the streets. He still had a lot to think about.

On his way to the park Danny thought about a thousand and one thoughts all of them leading back to Air Force. He sigh slightly kicking a rock that was on his path.

Wasn't senior year suppose to fun. Wasn't it supposed to be the best time of his high school year, well in a way it was. He was an all star jock; played football and basketball better than Dash thanks to the Ghost Powers, but now he had decisions to make. A lot of decisions to make. Danny made his way up the hill (A/n : the hill where he and Sam kissed on in phantom planet). He loved this hill because of the view of Amity Park and because of the big oak tree. He leaned against the tree and slowly slid down. He let a breathe of air out and he said all the thoughts out loud.

Danny felt a few viberation coming from his pocket; realizing that it was his cell phone. He dug in his pocket, reaching for the phone and pulling it out. The phone scene read 10 miss calls, 4 bbms, and 5 messages all from Sam.

" eventually I have to talk to her at some point." Danny thought." But for now I got to think about my future."

He leaned his back against the tree bark. Danny thought out loud " Air force, N.A.S.A, Prom, Graduation, and Sam; oh lets not forget about my future evil self. Yea living the life of a perfect normal teenage. NOT. Damn, my life has to be the most the complicated one there is." Danny said shaking his head softly.

Danny slide his hands into his pockets, letting a large wind brush against his skin. He let a huge deep breathe blow out, then he took out two pieces from his bag; which were papers for N.A.S.A and papers for the Air Force. Danny then stared at both them. He stared hard. He re read and re read all the information over and over and over again, until he had memorized everything on it.

" I was born to fight" Danny thought

" But I was born to be the hero too" Danny added

" But I was born into science as well" He noted

" And I love being a part of all three of these."

Danny flew back to his house, and laid on the bed. He then drew the N.A.S.A papers close to eyes . He sighed slightly, and placed the paper back into his bag. He pick up the other paper with the words AIR FORCE written on it.

" If N.A.S.A happens to be for me, then destiny will make a way for it to find its way back to me; but for now for right now Air Force is for me." Danny said as the edges of his lips formed into a smile and he's eyes rolled back as his eye lids closed; drifting him into a sleep.


End file.
